Darkness Fallen
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Summary—Light finally made it into college with one of the highest grades. He thinks things will go perfect, pass by smoothly, without a problem. But what happens when he finds out he has a roommate, who is so secretive, even about his own name?
1. Ryuuzaki

Summary—Light Yagami finally made it into college with one of the highest grades in history

Summary—Light Yagami finally made it into college with one of the highest grades in history. He thinks things will go perfect, pass by smoothly, without a problem. But what happens when he finds out he has a roommate, who is so secretive, even about his own name? Yes, this will be shounen ai. Don't like it? Don't look at it! Ok? Thank you!

Disclaimer—I do not own death note…just L. YEAH I OWN L!!

L—no you don't

Luna--…sigh your right….BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!! glomps L to the floor

* * *

The teen slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in bed seeing nothing but darkness in the dorm. He felt his way to the wall to his right and found a small button. He clicked it and got ready for the day. He put on his random jeans and long sleeve white shirt. He left his hair however way it looked and put on some beaten up sneakers. He turned at the sound of a knock. The teen found his way to the door and opened it, hearing the head man explain to him that the college was empty and that he could help him learn his way around. He nodded and followed the head man out of the room, clearly not bothering to close his door.

--

Light embraced his younger sister sweetly and waved to his mother as he drove to his college. He had heard the head man of the college a couple days ago asking if he wouldn't mind sharing a room.

"Of course not. " Light happily replied when he talked to him through the phone.

"Oh, and you wouldn't mind helping him around as well do you?"

"Oh, no problem sir, I'll help him."

Now Light was wondering who this person was. He honestly hoped it wasn't some idiot who wanted nothing but parties and sex. Those people are just aggravating.

After about 20-30 minutes, he made it to the college and parked in one of the student parkings. He paused for a moment and tried to remember where the dorm was.

'Turret building…Room…660.' Once he got it he grabbed some of his things and began to the building. Once finding the building, he used a key to unlock the front door and went up two flights of steps.

He unlocked the second door with the same key and walked into the hall.

After turning one corner he found the room, but shuddered at the door. It said 'Lucifer' in big paint and over the '0' was a '6' so now the room number was '666'. Light frowned at this and ripped off the small '6'. As for the word he would worry about that later. He opened the dorm and found no one.

"I must've made it first.' Light thought, but some things were already in there, so Light assumed the guy must have left.

While continuing to go back and forth to bring his things in, Light began to think about the conversation between him and the head man.

"Well, this boy is…different you could say. He has a slight 'problem'."

"Well what's his problem?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

Light paused and stayed quiet for a couple seconds then said, "Um…ok."

"Whenever he meets new people he'd rather them find out themselves."

Light found that a bit odd, but sighed and accepted.

He shook his head to leave the thought behind and grabbed the last of his things from his car, which were two boxes. One large and one small, stacked onto one another.

While walking the usual way to the dorm, which required him to go passed some grassy areas Light stopped noticing some guy being pushed around by three other guys. One of them pushed the guy down roughly as the other two laughed. The boy on the floor trembled trying to back away, but one of the guys went behind him and kicked him in the back of the head.

Light sighed and put his things down, walking over to their direction. One of the boys were about to kick him again, but Light grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, roughly tossing him aside.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled as he tried to get back up, but Light quickly kicked him in the stomach making him fall forward. Light didn't say a word, but turned to the other two. They looked angry and ready to fight. Light sighed and waited for one of them to move. Suddenly, one ran up and tried to punch him in the face, but Light ducked and jabbed him in the stomach, pulled the back of his shirt a bit, and punched him in the face, making him fall back. The third one tried to quickly jump in by trying to punch him, but Light merely moved back and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around the teens back and holding him tightly onto the ground. He held on for a while, but got up, kicking him in the stomach so roughly that he flipped over. Light looked at the three who were moaning in pain on the ground. He sighed and looked for the strange looking boy who they were attacking. He was still sitting on the ground, but his eyes were tightly shut and his palms roughly covered his ears. He was biting his lip so hard that it began to bleed a bit as he panted.

"Hey" When Light touched him he flinched and yelped, moving back.

"No, no it's ok, I'm helping you out." But the boy just kept moving back and shaking his head no. Light caught up to him and pulled him by the wrists, pulling him onto his feet. He held onto him tightly, not letting him run off.

"Just relax, I helped you out. It's ok."

"Well why are you holding onto me?!"

"Cuz(x) you'll run."

The boy struggled for a couple more seconds, then gave up with a rough sigh. He tried his best to completely relax himself, but there was still some fear in him. He moved his gaze up to his. Light flinched a bit noticing this boy's eyes. They were completely dilated. So much that you could barely see the violet color in them.

"So your not gonna run?"

He shook his head no.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

Light let go of his wrists and the boy just stood there, arms now dangling to his sides.

"Stay here for a sec, ok?"

Light turned around and walks over to the guys who were now beginning to get up. They noticed him coming and angrily ran off, cursing loudly to him.

Light smiles and turns back to the boy, walking over to him again.

"Mind telling me your name?"

The boy stood there for a couple seconds, then replied, "no"

"Well, what's your dorm number?"

"660…Turret."

Light blinked then held his hand forward with a small smile.

"(Heh) Well, say hello to your roommate then!"

The boy blinked and made eye contact with Light again, though it was a little odd, which made Light suspicious.

"Roommate?...oh, right. Yagami, right?"

Light nodded then said "yup"

"Oh…hi." He slowly held his arm forward, which Light shook politely. Light chuckled as the boy's eyesight went downward again. He bent over a bit so he could see his face.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a bit of problems with your eyes? Nothing offensive, just asking."

The boy stood there and shrugged.

'Oh this has to be my roommate.' Light thought.

"Soo, lets go then?"

"Why should I?"  
Light blinked.

"Well…cuz(x) I just wanna make sure you're safe."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked back up to stare at him.

"O-ok." He murmured.

Light was about to walk away, but the boy held his hand out, waiting. Light (once again) blinked and looked around, somewhat confused, but politely grabbed the boy's hand as if he was a child. He faintly smiled and let Light lead him. When they made it to the box of things, he had to use his left arm and hip to hold it straight. It took him a bit longer to get there, but they soon made it.

When they were inside the room, Light dropped the box and sighed.

"Um…hey."  
"Yes?"

"I need something to call you y'know."

"Oh…um. Ryuuzaki."

"Was that out of random?"

"No; nickname."

"Oh. Mk!" Light happily replied.

"Um, Ryuuzaki? You can let go of my hand now."

Ryuuzaki blinked and quickly pulled his hand away, apologizing softly.

"It's just that—not a lot of people are nice to me…" He murmured looking downward.

"Eh, it's all right. I'm gonna start putting my stuff away soo…"

"I'll just sit and wait."

Ryuuzaki went over to his bed and climbed up on it, sitting awkwardly, his legs bent as he had one of his hands on his knees. He pouted his lip and looked downward, placing his thumb on his lower lip, caressing it. Light blinked, but ignored it as he put his things away in the small drawers that were already in the room. While putting his things away, he began to conversate with Ryuuzaki. He didn't talk much, but Light had a hand full of thoughts and for some reason had no problem talking to him. As if it were a thing that usually happens. They continued to talk even though Light had finished putting his things away already.

Throughout the whole conversation though, Light was noticing something. Ryuuzaki just wouldn't take his eyes off the mattress. While Ryuuzaki talked a bit, Light slowly moved his hand over his face. He had no reaction.

Ryuuzaki blankly looked over to the wall on his left.

"Quit moving your hand around my face." He said.

Light gave him a suspicious look. He had this feeling that Ryuuzaki was blind, but if he was, it would be very hard to believe. Still, it would make a bit of sense if he was.

"it gets annoying after a while…" Ryuuzaki said taking Light out of his thoughts.

"Oh (heh) sorry. I just thought—"

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light, making perfect eye contact.

"Never mind."

Trying to change the subject, thinking he was sounding like a total fool to him, like quickly said, "I'm hungry. You?"

"Um, no I'm ok." At that moment, Ryuuzaki's stomach growled loudly. He quickly turned his gaze to the side with a faint blush. Light chuckled a bit then got up.

"It's ok, I'll get you something."

"No, really, it's all right."

Light sighed and grabbed Ryuuzaki's arm, pulling him off the bed, onto his feet, and out the door.

* * *

a-a-a-a-and thats all folks!

hee hee um. so tell me what you guys think so far, this is my first L+Light, so...yeah. If you have any quickie ideas, just tell me. I might be able to put it in the story. Plz review and if you do you get a free cookie with your favorite anime on it!! XD yay!!


	2. aka L

Next chapta

Next chapta!! XD ok, first off thank youies for the review from C Elise, Translucent Darkness, and shelimar2! You guys rock! Um anyway, I hope this will go well for anyone who's reading and arigatoo!!

* * *

"I'm taking you out to eat all right?"

Ryuuzaki blinked as he let himself be pulled away.

"Taking me out?"

"Yup…Wait, no not like that!" Light quickly yelled, pausing in his steps.

"I…never assumed it like that." Ryuuzaki replied cocking an eyebrow upward.

Light faintly blushed. He rubbed the back of is neck with a nervous smile.

"(Heh) Sorry. I just thought it sounded weird." The two stood there quietly for a while, which made Light's blush brighten, although he didn't know why.

"Well, um, let's go then!" Light yelled grabbing his wrist and running down the hall.

Ryuuzaki sat on the grass of the small park on the side of the college. There was a small restaurant not too far from the schools Light took him there.

Actually Ryuuzaki knew Light would plan something like this. He could tell Light was smart and disliked the fact that he let himself be tricked. Purposely.

When they had gotten to the restaurant Light asked him what he had wanted, and of course he wasn't able to see what they had, considering he was never here before, so Ryuuzaki stayed quiet. Light then purposely began to murmur all that was on the menu for him. He obviously knew or needed more proof.

"Hey Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki blinked and looked over to where Light was. No, he couldn't see him, but he could still hear him and find his location quickly.

"You're not eating. Are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah, I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

Ryuuzaki sighed and placed his chin in his palm, leaning his elbow on his knee.

"You know I'm blind so why do you keep teasing me?"

Ryuuzaki didn't hear anything, but could feel Light's emotion. He was surprised then afterwards felt guilty.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure so…I just did a few things to conclude it."

"(Sigh) I guess that's better than beating me up." He murmured, hoping Light didn't hear.

"Beat you up?"

'Fuck--;' Ryuuzaki thought eating a strawberry.

"Light you didn't have to get me everything I wanted from the menu y'know?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Eh, it's ok, I got money. Besides, you call that a meal?"

Sure, it was all fruits and pastries, but Ryuuzaki didn't care. He liked it…It was actually a bit of a habit of his.

He ignored Light, horking down another cookie. Light chuckled and shook his head.

"You sure do have a sweet tooth."  
"And I'm not complaining." He replied looking forward.

Light smiled as he stared at the teen. It's strange. It's as if he knew him from somewhere. The eyes were what really got him. Not that they were dilated, but because of the color; purple. Their aren't many people with natural purple eyes. Something about Ryuuzaki though, seemed so familiar. All the same, it was just nice to stare at him. He was so different from normal people, so much more…special than others.

Light blinked, realizing he had been staring for a while.

"I whas whondering when yhou'd sthop stharing."

"Huh?" Light asked.

Ryuuzaki finished the cupcake that he was eating and said, "I said, I was wondering when you'd stop staring."

"How did you—"

"When I lost my ability to see, I gained different abilities that kind of…replace it. Well, I can't see, but I can 'feel' you're emotion or what you're doing."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Not as useful though. Everyone has problems with me. I guess it's because of the way I look or act."

Light listened to Ryuuzaki, sadly watching him say this as if it had no meaning. Just explaining why people hurt him and don't like him.

"Well, I doubt everyone hates you."

"Really." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean what about your family?"

Ryuuzaki tensed a bit. He deeply sighed as if calming himself.

"I have no family."

"O-Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's ok…but that helps prove my point. Nobody likes me. No one ever will." He said eating another strawberry.

Light looked away, then back at him.

"Well, I like you."

Ryuuzaki scoffed.

"How could you like someone you just met today?"

"…I dunno."

Ryuuzaki looked over to him curiously.

"Something about you…I don't know what…makes me want to…be around you I suppose."

Both stayed quiet for several seconds, feeling their faces burn with blush. It was a pretty awkward situation.

"…You really don't mind being around someone as weird and psychotic as me?"

Light faintly smiled.

"No. No, I don't."

Ryuuzaki sighed.

"All right…"

Light's smile widened. Ryuuzaki ate his last cherry and slowly laid back onto the grass, lacing his fingers behind his head. He waited for Light to finish his meal, shutting his eyes calmly. Light merely continued to eat and send glances over to Ryuuzaki, the main thought going through his mind. Ryuuzaki was acting different. More dark and relaxed, but earlier he was so terrified. Light thought about the way he looked, curled up on the ground, trembling in fear. How he held his hand childishly and adorably sat on the bed. Now he's acting so serious.

Light took his time to eat and after finishing he realized that Ryuuzaki had fallen asleep. He had to bite his lip to hold back a squeal when Ryuuzaki childishly moaned and curled up into a ball (inherited that from his sister). He got up and threw their things away and came back, sitting next to Ryuuzaki. His messy, black hair covered most of his face. Light pushed some of it away with his ring and middle finger, looking at his beautiful features. He pushed the hair back behind his ear and noticed a long, vertical scar right in front of his ear, moving down his chin. He never noticed himself passing his hand down the scar, but did when Ryuuzaki hissed a bit. He moved his hand back and groaned. He just met this person and is getting so close. WAY too close…And to top it all off, he had to continuously remind himself that Ryuuzaki was a guy.

Light deeply sighed and laid back next to him, putting an arm behind his head. He watched the sky and wondered how hard life must be being blind…Well if he was born blind, it probably was easier than becoming blind later on.

-- ж ж ж ж --

L silently watched T.V. with his little brother Nate (although he liked being called Near) as their father and mother sat in the kitchen, talking about serious adult stuff. Someone began to slam on the front door. His parents quickly shot up off their seats. L and Nate watched them in confusion and L slowly got up saying, "I'll get it." He was going to open the door but flinched back when they slammed harder.

"Open the fucking door!" Yelled a man.

L's parents gasped and the mother began to yell at the father. She ran over to L and pulled him back. She pulled the 6 year old and his 4 year old brother quickly to the other side of the apartment. And soon L could hear the door slamming open. His mother let go of Near for only a second. Just one second. But he was curious and began to run off. She screamed out his name and in a quick pace pushed L into her closet, closing the doors. "Ma! Mama!" He yelled in fear. His mother looked through the blinds, shooshing her son sweetly.

"L, whatever you do, do not come out from this closet understand?"

"B-But Mommy!"

"L, I have to get your brother. Stay quiet and don't move. I'm locking the door."

She quickly locked the door and ran off to get Near. L began to cry in fear. What was going on? He yelped hearing gunshots. In a matter of seconds he noticed his mother run by, but then backing inside the room. He was about to call her, but he noticed there was blood on her hands and blouse. L's eyes widened. Where was near? She didn't have him. Where was Nate? What happened to Nate? He couldn't have-…no he can't be.

Soon 3 men came running in with guns. L flinched and froze making sure he was well hidden, but he could not still see out the blind. Another man walked in dressed in a formal suit, long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. He walked up in front of his mother and put his hand up. L and his mother gasped noticing strands of white hair in his palm as he let go of it, falling slowly to the ground. Both their eyes widened. L was about to scream in anger, but his mother had done it first running towards the man. The men put up their guns and began to shoot. L reflexively ducked down as hundreds of bullets shot through the closet doors. He placed his palms over his ears and tightly shut his eyes.

The bullets soon stopped and L opened his eyes. He heard the men walking away and something fall to the ground roughly. He looked through the bottom of the blinds and noticed his mothers' body covered in blood, lying limp on the floor. He began to pant and whimper in shock grabbing his chest, trying to control his heart. Once he finally was able to move, he tried to open the doors, but they were locked so he slammed onto them. He continued to slam his shoulder into the wood although it began to bleed, but soon he made it through the blinds. He ran over to his mother and dropped onto his knees. Her porcelain skin was tainted with blood as her perfect, violet eyes shook.

"Ma! Mommy! Please don't die! Don't leave me! Mommy! Please!" He screamed, tears staining his own porcelain skin and dripping onto the wood.

He adjusted her so she was laying back and gasped at all the bullet holes through her body. He placed his ear on her chest, searching, hoping for a heart beat. But there was nothing. He pulled his face back up, whimpering softly. He shakily pulled his hand up and with his fragile fingers pulled his mothers eyelids shut.

He looked around the room and remembered the white hair. He got up and ran out the room frantically looking for Nate. He searched every single room, under anything; everywhere leaving nothing unturned, but he couldn't find his brother. "Nate! Nate! Please answer me!" he screamed. He went to the front and gasped when he noticed a full head of white hair sticking out from the kitchen. He first shakily moved up, but ran in. His father's body was also covered in bullets and his silver eyes were dilated.

"Daddy…" he murmured as he continued to cry.

He went up to him and shut his eyes as he did for his mother. When he stood up and fully looked around the house, blood was all over the place. His parents were dead. His brother was missing. It was just too much for him to handle. His head began to spin. He then abruptly fell onto his knees. Supporting his body with only one arm while the other held his stomach. As tears poured out of his being, so did his vomit. When sickness left his body, hatred began to fulfill it at the same time.

'Why me, what did I do?'

Still in disbelief of the events that just took place, his panting began to intensify. He tightly shut his eyes and covered his ears, murmuring "It's just a dream. It's only a dream. Wake up please L, wake up!" He rocked himself forward and back continuing to try to wake himself up from this terrible dream.

"When you wake up, dad'll be reading the newspaper on the couch. Mama will be cooking while Near watches T.V. Everything will be like it always was."

L stopped all his movement in a moment and quickly pulled his hands away and shot his eyes open expecting to be among his brother fighting over the T.V. remote control. But instead, blood and silence surrounded his hopeful body. L gripped the top of his hair and screamed with all his being followed by intense cries. He screamed out the names of the dead and missing, over and over again. "Mom! Dad! Near!"

"Hey, what's with the noise?" someone called out from the hall.

L flinched and ran off to the bathroom, climbing out the window. He shimmied his way over to a pipe, ignoring the screams from the same person he heard in the hall. He slowly went down the pipe gathering as much strength as he could from his weak body. As he made it to the bottom, he hid in a nearby alleyway. It was a clear beautiful day. Birds sang and children were playing and chanting joyfully as L sat in the damp, dark alleyway sobbing softly. He was on his knees, bent forward as he hugged himself tightly imagining that his arms were not his, but of his mothers…reassuring him like she always did after he would have a nightmare. The tears streamed down his face and dripped into puddles. The horrible reality of it all hit L.

"Mommy…Daddy…Near…" he said softly under his breath between hiccups.

--ж ж ж ж--

Light was close to falling asleep himself, but turned hearing tight breathing. He got up and noticed Ryuuzaki curled up into a tight ball, hugging himself as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki wake up!" He yelled holding his shoulders tightly and moving him about.

Ryuuzaki shot his eyes open, gasping for air as he looked around. Nothing. As usual. But he felt something on his shoulder and quickly touched it, curious to see what it was.

"Ryuuzaki, it's me Light." And with that Ryuuzaki quickly jumped on Light, hugging him tightly. Light was surprised, but hugged back noticing that the boy was shivering horribly and crying loudly like a lost child. He began to pet him softly and coo soothing words into his hair.

"Shh, it's ok, it was only a dream. It's ok."

"N-No! It wasn't a dream! I couldn't wake up! I couldn't do anything!" Ryuuzaki yelled.

Light didn't understand what he was talking about, but continued to try to calm him down.

"It's ok…I'm hear now. Don't worry, shh, relax, relax."

Ryuuzaki hugged tighter, repeating that he couldn't wake up, that it wasn't a dream. That he wanted to wake up so badly to see them alive.

That's when something clicked in Light's mind.

Someone had died. Someone…no, some people died who were very close to Ryuuzaki.

Light gulped and continued to hold the teen, ignoring side glances that were given to them, petting him then rubbing his back.

"It's ok, Ryuuzaki. I'm here. I'm here. Shh, it's ok."

Light had to hold him for almost an hour until he had finally stopped crying, and then had to continue to do so, so he could finally relax himself, falling right back to sleep. When he did, Light adjusted himself so he was able to get up. Then, he slowly picked up Ryuuzaki (which was harder than it seemed. He was actually a lot taller than Light, but he was thankful that he was so darn skinny) and quickly made his way back to the college dorm.

It took a while, but he made it, laying Ryuuzaki on the bed and relaxing on his own. He completely laid back, letting his arms dangle from both ends of the bed. He looked over at Ryuuzaki who was still stained by the tears on his face. He was calm, but it still worried Light. What had happened to him that had made him flip out like that?

* * *

And that's it people!! So um, tell me how I did and if its coming out good. Plz leave reviews because it encourages me to keep going! XD And plz give me ideas for this. Like, small ideas that happen during classes ya know? And Misa WILL BE IN THE STORY! XD I freakin love her I would never leave her out hee hee. So um, arigatoo for the reviews before you all get cookies!!

L—Hey! I wanna cookie!

Light—Yeah me too!

Near—Me three!!

Mello—Me four!!

Matt—Me five!!

L—wait a minute, NEAR?!

Matsuda—Me six!

Teru—Me seven!!

Axel—Me eight!

Luna—Axel?! What the hell are you doing—

Demyx—Me nine!

Luxord—Me ten!!

Marluxia—Me eleven!!

Larxene—Me twelve!!

Luna—TT ...

L—Near!!(hugs him)

Near—No L! I went missing so you don't know if I'm dead or not! Well…I think I'm dead aum.

Roxas—Me thirteen!!

Luna—GOD FUCK! THAT'S IT!! (holds arms in the air and it begins to rain down cookies)

Everyone—YAAAAAAAAAAY!!

Xemnas—ZOMFDSDAJHDKJASHDJKSHGG!! COOKIES!! (grabs a lot and stuffs his face)

(everyone backs away a bit scared)


	3. Confusion, is evil

Disclaimer—Me no own Death note or any characters of dis show. Hopey you likey the story…y. XD

* * *

Ryuuzaki moaned as he slowly woke up, opening his dead eyes. Reality hit him in a flash as he quickly shot up from the bed, using his palms for support as he sat up panting.

"Hey, relax. I brought you back to the dorm."

He felt hands hold his shoulders which relaxed him. He quickly remembered the voice and the scent of this person, letting his body relax completely as it fell back down onto the bed. He heard Light walk away and sit somewhere not saying a word. Ryuuzaki remembered what had happened yesterday and felt a bit odd. Light must be a very nice person to have comforted him. He is very different from other people.

"If you're curious I'm just checking what classes we have before doing anything. The headman gave us some of the same classes so there's a possibility that we could have the same ones. Is that all right with you?"

Ryuuzaki nodded hoping that Light was looking at him.

"All right then." Light said as he stood up.

"C'mon, get up." He said walking back over to Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki felt himself being pulled up by his arm and being supported by Light's arm to his back. He asked if he could sit up by himself and Ryuuzaki nodded, still feeling a bit tired. A minute after Light had let go of him, Ryuuzaki got off the bed, standing up perfectly straight for a second to stretch, and then limped downward to his usual way of standing.

"Ryuuzaki, you should really learn how to stand up straight." Light said as he put his tie on.

"It could be bad for you y'know."

"Yes…I know, but I don't really care. It only bends my spine a bit…nothing else." He replied nonchalantly as he merely grabbed a clean, long sleeve T and switched it with another one.

"Actually--" Light cut off knowing that Ryuuzaki wouldn't care much.

After making sure Light had a double checked his things, he walked out of the room with Ryuuzaki trailing behind quietly.

"Ok, your first class is…Religions of the World…Hm, sounds nice. I'll walk you there ok?"

"There's no need for that Light. You've already done more than enough for me."

"Nah, I just want to be a good friend. I'll take you; no exceptions!" Light replied as he softly held onto the teens' wrist.

Ryuuzaki blinked as he was astonished that Light was still helping him. He let himself be dragged through the halls over to his class mainly because he was being cautious about him. He could be tricking him like all the others do. Even though he trusted Light more than any other person right now, that didn't mean that he could be faking the whole thing just to prank him.

Light looked into the classroom to find it empty except for a teacher. He walked in and let go of Ryuuzaki's wrist.

"Ok, we're here." Light said.

Ryuuzaki merely blinked and started to remember the way the room felt. It was the class. Light wasn't lying…for now.

"Th-Thank you, Light."

"No problem. I'll come find you after my first class finishes. We might not have the same time periods for each, but whatever. Just wait here ok?"

"…What if you come late?"

"Well…I guess you can leave without me then."

"What's your class?" Ryuuzaki asked in his nonchalant and emotionless tone.

"Um…English."

"…" Ryuuzaki thought of telling Light that if he doesn't come to get him in this class, that he can just go to over to Light's class instead, but he wasn't so sure that he should tell him that. It'd be on the safer side to do so.

"Ok, so I'll see you later, bye." Light said as he walked out of the room.

Ryuuzaki listened to his footsteps as he walked away and once it was completely silent he went to go sit on his usual seat. When he went over to the front row he felt around for it and nothing was there; as usual. Someone had moved it again. Ryuuzaki sighed and grabbed the one next to it, pulling it up to his spot and sitting on it silently after checking if there was anything on it. He had no problem with taking the desk because no one ever dared to sit next to him. They all think he's a 'devil-worshipper' and what not. They usually go the extra mile by saying that he cuts himself and does sacrifices of some sort. That just made Ryuuzaki more creeped out then they were. He quietly put down his notebook and pencil, scanning the area with his ears and feet. Whenever he'd sit he'd take off his beaten up shoes to feel the vibrations of the ground and used his heightened sense of hearing to conclude what was coming or leaving. He always thought that having this ability was much better than having the ability to see. It was more accurate and gave him a quick answer (although eyes could do that too, but whatever). Everyone had their own way of walking; some heavy, some light, some run, and some take their sweet old time. That's how he could separate everyone from the school. He quickly paid attention to the first pair of feet; heavy and quick; it was Samuel Chord. Little bastard that boy. He always loves to mess with Ryuuzaki just to make himself look cool and tough, but he was actually a weakling. He had no muscle and was afraid of little things. Next pair; soft and slow, but it has its own rhythm; Aya Terraine. That preppy girl that thinks she's better than any girl in the college. Just by looking at her (Or for Ryuuzaki, hearing her) you could tell in a flash that she had lost her virginity a loooong time ago. She now has a child, but she never sees him because the father thought she wasn't 'good' enough to have a kid. The guy was like…34 or something?

Ryuuzaki shook the thought away and listened to another lone pair. This one made him brighten a bit because this person wasn't as mean as the others. She had a light step and a quick pace. With every step she took it felt like a bit of happiness was being thrown around. Ryuuzaki scoffed at the weird metaphor in his head, but ignored it as he listened to her walk into the room.

No one else was there so she knew she was safe to talk.

"Good morning Ryuuzaki." She said standing in front of his desk smiling.

"Good morning Misa Amane. How are you today?"

Misa giggled as she smiled wider.

"No need for the whole name Ryuu. Just call me Misa. Why must I keep telling you that? And I am doing well today. I have this new dress! Do you want me to describe it to you?"

Ryuuzaki smiled a bit (A TEENSY bit) and nodded as she continued to be her happy little self.

"Well it's a short dress that sticks up at the bottom like my usual ones and it's all black with red streaks going down. At the top it's like a corset and it has black spaghetti straps on each side. It has long sleeves that kinda puff out at the ends with its own red outline."

As she continued to describe the small details about her dress, Ryuuzaki envisioned it in his mind.

"Wow, it sounds beautiful Misa."

"(Hee) Thank you, Ryuu. Oh! People are coming; I'll talk to you when I get the chance again ok?" She quickly said as she ran up to her spot in the room.

So the usual day had to play where everyone passes by with a rude comment or so and Misa had to play along to keep her reputation up. He didn't mind though. Misa is a very good person, just a little simple-minded sometimes.

'Religions of the World' was one of his favorite classes. He had been in classes longer than some other students because he was blind and was able to come in earlier and learn his way around so the teachers would also be there with him teach him a couple things (probably for extra pay or something). Learning about different religions and cultures was interesting. It made you think about your own religion and how it works. L and his family used to be into Buddhism, but after his family had gotten attacked and his little brother had disappeared, Ryuuzaki didn't know what to believe in anymore. He lost all his faith in everything and just went on with life the way it is…which isn't that well.

Ryuuzaki shook the thought away realizing that the teacher had already started class. He began to listen as he talked about Christianity. It was a very odd religion indeed, but either way, isn't every religion odd? Everyone believes in their own way and whatever is different from that, they believe it is wrong. That's something he didn't like about Christianity. He never meant to think bad of it, but just the way the rules of it are is just…well it doesn't seem 'acceptable' to him. But that's him. He was pretty sure that the one's who were Christian understand it more fully than him.

"Ryuuzaki"

Ryuuzaki blinked and followed the voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please pay attention. Next time there won't be any warnings." The teacher said as he turned back to the board.

Ryuuzaki nodded and began to write some notes on the outline of his paper.

* * *

Light quickly wrote down some extra notes as the teacher talked. He didn't have to, but he was always a bit of that 'nerdy' type to go the extra mile. He had a workbook open and was writing small facts that seemed to stand out. But as he wrote subconsciously he couldn't get his mind off of Ryuuzaki. He began to clog his thoughts, telling himself that he is worrying about him, hoping that he is alright with all those people, but in the back of his mind he could easily tell what he was truly thinking. He was really thinking about Ryuuzaki…in a way he really couldn't understand. He would just imagine him in his usual posture (well if you would call it that), standing quietly and staring into nothing. Then when he would think of Ryuuzaki, he would remember yesterday; how he had panicked and jumped on him as if he was a lost child. Light wanted to know more about him, about the teen's past. He must've been an orphan and very lonesome. Poor thing.

Light shook the thought away of pitying him.

'No, it's not right to pity people. Especially someone that you like, but still I shou--'

Light cut off his thought. He stopped writing and stared at his paper blankly. He gripped onto his pen as his whole body froze in shock.

'Did I just say…No that can't be right…no…no…It's not right, no…I didn't say that, it just slipped; only slipped…no I didn't say that, I didn't say like' and just saying that simple word made Light realize that it would make sense, but looking through it entirely, it didn't. Confusion, is very evil. He had heard of this kind of mess that people sometimes go through and he certainly did not want to go through it as well. His whole teen life, he always imagined that he would find a wonderful young lady and start a good life with her, so it really isn't helpful to have thoughts of liking a guy. Just the thought of liking a guy gave him chills. He never found it necessarily wrong, but he never considered it for himself.

With a deep sigh Light just stopped himself from thinking completely. He continued to write and blocked off all thoughts of anything.

"Hey,"

Light flinched as the teen next to him had poked his shoulder. He looked over to see a blonde boy looking at him. His hair ended at his neck and flipped inward a bit. He had dark purple eyes and wore mainly black leather.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just wondering if you had an extra pen I could borrow." He murmured to not interrupt the class.

"Oh, yeah, hold on." Light said reaching into his small book bag and taking out a pen.

"Thanks," he said turning back to the teacher as he bit a piece of a chocolate bar that he had. Light could only watch him. He was a bit odd, sitting somewhat like a female and nibbling on a chocolate bar.

When Light turned back to his paper he felt the tap again and turned to find the same guy.

"By the way I'm Mihael. Mihael Keehl, but most people call me Mello." He said with a smile placed across his lips.

"Oh, I'm Light. Light Yagami." He murmured back.

Mello smiled and shook his hand, saying "It's a pleasure to meet you". He moved his body so it was angled towards Light although his posture stayed the same. He had one leg bent over the other and an elbow placed on top of the chair he was sitting on. On one hand he had the pen Light had given him and on the other was a half eaten chocolate bar, Hershey's to be exact.

"So tell me about yourself Yagami." He said a little louder.

"Um, shouldn't we be paying attention to the teacher?"

Mello looked down onto Light's paper and smirked.

"Well it looks like you have enough information for a couple tests and besides, we seem to know enough English, so" Mello cut off twirling his hand a bit for Light to begin.

They were sitting all the way at the top and Light did have enough information and could easily get more, so he let the conversation begin. Before he could start Mello began to chuckle to himself that soon turned into a small laugh.

"What?"

"Spell your last name backwards." He replied between a laugh.

Light looked at his paper and spelled it backwards, sighing afterwards.

"Seriously, do we have to go there? I mean, what's with 'Mellow'?" Light said as he placed his pen onto the desk.

"I have my reasons and by the way, it doesn't have the 'w' at the end. I have to tell everyone that." He said obviously annoyed by it.

* * *

--Later on--

"Ok class; don't forget the report on your own religion and cultures which is due in two weeks. No excuses will be acceptable unless you are dead or in the hospital."

Ryuuzaki noticed how straight forward this teacher was. He was pretty silly. Some people laughed while others moaned and whined about having work in the first place. As they all got up to leave, Ryuuzaki came up to the teacher and asked him what time it was.

"10:30 am. Do you have any other classes right now?" He asked as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Not right now. At 11 I do though."

"You don't need any assistance getting somewhere?"

"I'm good Mr. Tisaef. I can find my way on my own." He replied pulling his small bag up over his shoulder. With a friendly good bye he left the class and started for the exit. It's probably best to go find Light, but what's the use?

As Ryuuzaki walked through a hall leading to the outside, he began to wonder about Light. He's been letting him in more than anyone and he didn't like anyone being close to him. Everyone in this world is evil and bad to him so finding someone who is actually 'good' is like a one in a million chance. And he highly doubted that there would be one in this school. They all seem the same to him. Still, if there were any good people in this world he wouldn't want to get close either. The last people he was close to were all killed (excluding Nate). Ryuuzaki paused in his steps when he thought of Nate. Even till' this day, L never thought that Nate was dead. He always considered him alive, but somewhere far.

Softly shutting his eyes he began to think of his little brother. A very small smile appeared on his face when he imagined his face. He was smiling deeply as most of his white hair covered his eyes. He was in his light blue pajama's that had little cupcakes and toy robots all over them. He began to hop a bit as he opened his birthday present and screamed when it was, yet another, toy robot. Seems like the series of robots never ended to him, even if some were the same. His other present was another puzzle and just how he wanted it; completely white. Near…he was so smart. L and Near were so young and yet they were so intelligent.

Ryuuzaki quickly was taken out of his thoughts as someone pushed him out of the way with their shoulder. He ignored the small laughter and continued forward to the exit.

As he made it outside he wondered whether he should go to Light's class or not. Maybe it was all right, but what if he was planning something for him? Ryuuzaki really didn't want to go through that today.

'I wish I knew how to fight…yeah, that'd be nice wouldn't it?' he thought walking across the grass.

Ryuuzaki blinked when he felt a rain drop fall on the tip of his nose. He looked up into the sky and listened to the wind rustle the trees. It sounded so peaceful. Blocking off the sound of people running or walking by, he counted his steps as he began to walk again. The rain began as a drizzle and soon turned into a soft pour across the school. As he remembered he had no classes for thirty minutes so he might as well go back to the dorm to relax a bit.

* * *

…A bit later on…

Light worriedly looked at his watch as he noticed that Ryuuzaki's class had already finished. Hopefully, he was waiting by the class or had come to wait near his. When he asked what class Light had, he assumed that Ryuuzaki would come and wait over here.

"Light?"

Light blinked and turned to Mello who had a confused look across his face.

"You ok? You seem a little worried."

"Oh…it's nothing really."

Mello cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly as he looked at him.

"You keep looking at your watch. Is something happening?"

"N-No, just…I had to pick someone up after class, but my class is longer so…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"What?? No!" Light replied back blocking off weird pictures that were appearing in his head.

"Damn no need to yell." Mello said between chuckles.

"It's just my roommate and I'm just…worried I guess…You know Ryuuzaki don't you?"

Mello blinked and stayed quiet for a couple seconds. Light noticed that something was bothering him and could easily tell that he was hiding it with a laugh.

"Most people know him as 'Ryuuga'. Misa Amane is the only one that calls him Ryuuzaki...Besides, who doesn't know him? The guy's a freak." Mello said taking another bite of his chocolate.

Light was about to respond angrily, but decided to hear the rest.

"Yeah, but why do people always think that? I mean we don't talk much or anything."

Mello turned to Light fully facing him, obviously about to get into the conversation.

"Ok, I'm not saying that I fully hate the guy, but he just creeps me out. He's so quiet, has no friends, never goes out—"

'Well what do you expect? He's blind.' Light thought. He would've told him, but thought of past events. The headman told him that something was wrong with his roommate and Ryuuzaki never told him. Of course it was hard to believe that he was blind, but he didn't tell him, so maybe others didn't either.

"Have you guys ever thought that maybe something is wrong with him?"

"I dunno, but I suggest you don't get near him. Something bad might rub off on you."

"…What if…nah."

"What? Tell me." Mello replied.

Light knew this would catch his attention so he let his fake, innocent side appear.

"Well…what if someone 'being' around him is what he needs…he seems alone so maybe he needs someone to talk to…"

Mihael took a while to reply, obviously thinking about a good reply.

"…Maybe…" he said looking up seriously.

Both Mello and Light were torn away from their thoughts as students began to conversate and get up. Mello got up and stretched, scratching his back a bit. Light also got up, gathering his things together.

"So, I'll talk to you later then?" Mello said grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Light nodded and agreed.

* * *

As Light walked outside he took out the paper that said which classes they had. Ryuuzaki had a mathematics class in a couple minutes. Light decided to check up to see if he was there.

Continuing forward Light began to once again wonder why he cared about Ryuuzaki so much. He could make it to his own classes, there's no need to check, but still…something in the back of his mind told him to go check.

He made his way through the crowded halls and soon was in the hall where the math class was held. Ahead he could see some students walking in and spotted a certain oddball that caught his eye. He smiled widely (Although not knowing why) and ran over to him, calling out his name.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki!"

Ryuuzaki blinked and turned his gaze towards the voice. That voice always soothed him for some reason. Something about it just made it feel like the troubles were being pushed away. One again, Ryuuzaki scoffed at his weird metaphors in his head.

"Light, what're you doing here?" He asked popping out of his thoughts.

"I guess I just wanted to see if you made it to your class." He replied sounding nice.

Afterwards there was an awkward silence, the two staring at each other.

"…Um, well I guess I made it fine."

"Oh, well, heh…"

Ryuuzaki felt a heat rising in the teens' body. He was blushing and felt nervous.

"Uh…do you have any classes now?" Ryuuzaki asked wanting to bring up a light conversation before separating. For some reason, Ryuuzaki was feeling a bit…odd around him.

"No, I don't. I wanted today to be completely off except for one so I can explore the place a little more."

"All right…so…I'll see you." Ryuuzaki said turning around and walking forward.

"Oh, hey look out!"

Ryuuzaki was quickly pulled by the arm which led him to stop.

"Y-You almost hit the wall."

Ryuuzaki paused, staring forward. He quickly pulled his arm away that didn't seem to forceful and quickly thanked Light as he walked by the wall and into the room a bit shaky.

He felt sorry for leaving Light like that, but that was the first time that had ever happened in years. The only time he would ever hit a wall, or anything, was when he couldn't think right; when his mind would seem blurry. So why was it that being around Light made him do that? Being so deep into thought, Ryuuzaki never noticed the teacher's desk in front of him and he fell forward a bit. Most people laughed, but the teacher came over to ask if he was all right. Ryuuzaki nodded and pulled himself up. The teacher obviously noticed that something was wrong as his hands began to shiver furiously.

"Ryuuzaki are you alright?"

"Maybe he's finally having a seizure!" A guy yelled out.

Ryuuzaki listened to all the insults coming to him and let them sink in and evaporate in his head.

"Let him die! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Freak!"

"Look he's freaking out! Ha! What a loser!"

L couldn't handle all the people and quickly grabbed his bag and ran for the door. He hit the side of the exit a bit and couldn't control his body so he continuously hit the walls as he ran. Trying to focus on where he wanted to go, he tried to stop, but his body just kept him running. In his mind all the insults in his life made his eyes water. He tightly bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud so only small whimpers were let out. Finally finding the exit, Ryuuzaki ran out and towards the only place he felt good. Half way through he dropped his bag and his shoes as they were slowing him down and sped up. He was still shaky and would hit the side of a building every now and then. Reality kept hitting him so hard that he was blind and the darkness was scaring him. No, it was terrifying him. The tears soon came out and flew to the sides of his face because he was going so fast.

In a matter of minutes he made it to a river that had one single tree at one side. He stopped when he felt his feet splash into the water. The blast of cold just grabbed his body and forced him to stop all movement. Panting roughly, he landed on his knees and let the water cover his jeans. Trying to calm himself he forced his hands deep into the soil under the water. This hasn't happened in a while so it was hard to control it. He hates when his fear of the darkness takes over and he feels like he's about to die. It's horrible. Tears trailed down his face as he let a cry out and another and another; louder each time.

Trying to keep his thoughts empty he tried to think of something, but everything was just horrible. So, even though it was hard, he thought of Light. At first he thought of how he hit the wall, but then he began to think about the day before. When Light had eaten with him and hugged him when he was in panic.

L gulped and began to calm down, remembering the feeling of someone's warmth. The way he had been hugged. It felt so wonderful and it made him think of his mother. The tears still came down reflexively as he tightly shut his eyes and moved the soil around his fingers. Soon, he was completely relaxed that he almost fell asleep. Taking another gulp, he pushed his upper body to the dry grass on the side. Since the land was somewhat angled he laid back as if he was on a chair and closed his eyes. Another cry came out as he curled up into a ball, biting his index finger. Yet, the feeling of the water on his feet calmed him, so he moved down more and stretched his legs into the cool river. There was no noise. All he could hear was himself panting and the sound of the river and wind. He hadn't had one of these bursts of fear in a while, but it began to vanish as drowsiness started to take over his consciousness. Soon, everything blurred into a mix in his head as a wild mixture of feelings were pushed into him.

* * *

--Later on--(A.N. I put 'later on' a lot don't I? XD)

Light walked his way back to the math class to go get Ryuuzaki. He liked to spend time with him. He was smart and weird which was kind of cool to him. Right when he saw Ryuuzaki he knew he would be an interesting person. As he walked into the classroom, he looked around to see no Ryuuzaki.

"Hey Mrs. Serra, have you seen Ryuuzaki?" He asked walking up to her desk.

"Oh…I don't know…"

Light noticed the worry and sadness in her voice so he knew something had happened.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure Yagami…He came in and accidentally bumped into my desk. Then he began to shake as people started yelling out rude things to him…I was going to try to comfort him, but he just ran out."

Light didn't think twice as he ran out of the room. While running through the halls, he wondered where he could be. He ran outside and took a quick look around and didn't really see anything, so he continued on. He ran over to the dorm, but he wasn't in there. For some reason Light was worrying so badly. If Ryuuzaki had gotten hurt he would never forgive himself.

Light passed by students and never noticed when Mello had called out to him. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He had been running quite wildly, but when he looked up he noticed something. Walking up a bit, he noticed a bag on the floor. Before picking it up he tried to see the angle it was thrown and soon found Ryuuzaki's shoes. Picking them up, he began to run in the direction is somewhat pointed, hoping to find him.

As he ran, odd thoughts began to run through his mind. He heard someone yelling…like a child…

'No! Don't go, please! Why can't he stay?!'

'I'm sorry Light, he has to leave…'

Light shook off the weird thought and continued to run, finding this more important.

* * *

Ugghhh, ok!! I'm done here. Damn, I was in such a writers block! I finally got ideas for this!! '' sigh man….lol

Wonder if he finds him!! I wonder if L will ever be ok!! And who isn't afraid of the darkness? Poor baby. I can't believe I'm doing this!! I'm Sorry L!! I love you!! ''moment of silence for L''

Anywho, please review and just tell me stuff and what not lol. god, its late and I promise to put the next one soon. I already got a full idea and stuff. Lovve you all! And remember!! For every review you get a cookie with ur favorite anime and/or charcter!! XD Thank you all dudes!! XD


	4. Truth

Hello wonderful people

Hello wonderful people! How are you?? XD Thank you for the reviews from Shadow Nekomata, C Elise, nannn, Black-Dranzer-1119, Translucent Darkness, and May or Yesterday!! XD I hope you all liked your cookies!! XDDD I made them with all my heart hee hee

* * *

Ok time for the next chapter and I hope you all like it

Previously (lol sounds like a tv show! Deep voice previously on Darkness Fallen XDD)

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure Yagami…He came in and accidentally bumped into my desk. Then he began to shake as people started yelling out rude things to him…I was going to try to comfort him, but he just ran out."

Light didn't think twice as he ran out of the room. While running through the halls, he wondered where he could be. He ran outside and took a quick look around and didn't really see anything, so he continued on. He ran over to the dorm, but he wasn't in there. For some reason Light was worrying so badly. If Ryuuzaki had gotten hurt he would never forgive himself.

Light passed by students and never noticed when Mello had called out to him. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He had been running quite wildly, but when he looked up he noticed something. Walking up a bit, he noticed a bag on the floor. Before picking it up he tried to see the angle it was thrown and soon found Ryuuzaki's shoes. Picking them up, he began to run in the direction is somewhat pointed, hoping to find him.

As he ran, odd thoughts began to run through his mind. He heard someone yelling…like a child…

'No! Don't go, please! Why can't he stay?!'

'I'm sorry Light, he has to leave…'

Light shook off the weird thought and continued to run, finding this more important.

* * *

"Dammit, where is that boy?" Light said to himself as he stopped to take another pause for air.

He had been looking for a while and now he was in a total panic. What if someone had hurt him? Or still are now?

Now tired, Light began to walk beside a small river. He really wanted to find Ryuuzaki, but how is he supposed to know where he would go? Trying to think, Light sat down on the ground and looked at the grass.

'If he had freaked out or something he would want to go somewhere peaceful…somewhere where no other people are and there is total silence…' Light began to think of all the peaceful places. The dorm was no good, anyone could just find him easily…plus he checked already… (A.N. well that makes sense lol)

Looking around, Light noticed how peaceful this place was. The small river and one lone tree that's pretty far from the school. He slowly got up and looked around, moving closer to the river.

* * *

L softly panted as he laid on his side. He felt so lonely and knew it wasn't a good idea to go to Light. He didn't want to get close to anyone knowing Light might get hurt one day. Still, the way Light was; so nice and thoughtful to him; made Ryuuzaki not care. He'd love it if Light was here right now, holding him like he was before. He honestly wished for it, but he probably wouldn't find him.

"Ryuuzaki!"

L closed his eyes and slightly (SLIGHTLY) smirked as he thought of Light's voice. He must be really getting close to this teen, but something pulled him out of his thoughts. Ryuuzaki's eyes shot open as he felt someone pull him into a tight embrace. He stared into the darkness as he heard that same voice say his name. That same person came to find him. That same person was holding him like before: Light.

L began to shiver and could only lay there dumbfounded.

"L-…Light?" he said as he tried to speak.

"Why did you run off like that?? You scared the living shit out of me you idiot!!" Light yelled pulling Ryuuzaki back to look at his face.

"I was looking through the whole fucking school for you!! Don't do that ok??" He yelled pulling him in for another hug.

Ryuuzaki just stared forward and soon his heart clenched. It felt so sore that he began to cry again, biting his lip.

Holding Ryuuzaki tighter as he held back tears, Light finally began to calm down.

"God, I was so worried about you…"

L's eyes widened.

"Y-Y…You were worried about…me?" He replied trying to control his voice.

* * *

"Of course I was worried about you! I thought you could've been hurt."

Now that Light was calm, he finally noticed how strange this was. Nervously, he moved away from Ryuuzaki, still holding his shoulders. His face was a bit surprised, but was turning sadder by the second. Looking thoroughly at him, Light noticed that Ryuuzaki was soaked. His legs were still deep in the river, all the way up to his knees so Light pulled them out, using one arm to hold his back.

Ryuuzaki flinched a little feeling his legs come out of the cold water, but Light's warmth made him loosen up. After a while it began to be an awkward moment by just sitting there. L waited for him to do something because he's never been in this type of situation in his entire life, so what could he do?

Several seconds of silence passed before L realized that Light was holding him again, tightly. All he could honestly do was sit there as Light placed his chin atop of Ryuuzaki's head.

"It's odd…" Light said.

"Why is it that I feel like…I've known you before?"

"…"

Another quiet moment passed as Ryuuzaki got more suited to Light. He never noticed that he was considering him something more than a stranger and a mere acquaintance. L shook the thought away, not even thinking of the word.

'No, I don't have anyone close to me. No, he's not—'

'Your friend?'

L looked downward as his conscious began to talk to him.

'No…he's not—'

'Your friend?'

'Stop saying that! He isn't close to me like that!'

'Considering this position…'

The voice cut off giving L enough time to remember that Light was hugging him.

'It seems like he's'

'No!'

'Your fr—'

'He's not my friend! No one is! I don't have friends! Leave me alone!'

Ryuuzaki's face began to scrunch up a bit out of anger. His conscious had its own way of aggravating him; mainly when its right; but L didn't want to accept it. Not this time.

"When I was younger, I was in a car accident…"

L broke away from his thoughts as Light began to speak again.

'Is he speaking about his past? Why is he so close to me? We only met a couple days ago…'

"It must've been pretty bad…I lost a lot of my memory."

Catching L's full attention, he looked up for a second curiously.

"Your memory?" L said finally being able to talk.

Light agreed with a nod and a grunt while L noticed that Light had began to unconsciously mess with his hair, placing a couple strands around a finger and twisting them around softly.

'Strange teenager…' He thought.

"Everything past…I'd say fifth grade I remember, but anything before that I have no memory of. I just wonder…"

L felt himself blush as Light placed his cheek on his head.

"What if I knew you before that? Maybe that's why I've become so close to you in such a small amount of time…"

Ryuuzaki quietly sighed as Light somehow almost answered one of his questions in his head. Ryuuzaki doesn't recall much from his past either. After the whole incident with his family, he hadn't thought of the past at all; barely could even remember it actually.

L felt Light move his head from the top of his head, all the way down near his face, probably looking into his eyes.

"What do you think?" He innocently asked (which made L feel weird because Light is never like this.).

Ryuuzaki began to blush furiously as he watched the darkness. He knew exactly where Light's face was and wasn't planning on turning to it. His stomach began to churn strange, new emotions that he had never really felt before. Still, trying to ignore this feeling, he thought about how he was almost 10 minutes ago and how he was at this very moment. Maybe this strange feeling was a feeling of comfort. He never felt it except from his family, but even he doesn't remember what it was like.

"I…don't remember my past either…" L finally said.

Light chuckled.

"Odd coincidence."

Slowly, Ryuuzaki felt himself being pulled up into a standing position although he couldn't really do it himself. Light held onto his upper body and soon asked him if he could help, so L tried to stand on his own.

* * *

"All right, let's get those wet clothes off." Light said pulling Ryuuzaki's shirt up over his head.

As they stood in the dim dorm, Ryuuzaki began to blush and decided to take off his pants on his own. It would be wildly awkward if Light did it. He felt Light grab his clothing and walk away. Ryuuzaki once again felt himself blush as he knew that his boxers were wet too. Light came back and placed something on his bed; probably another set of clothing.

Ryuuzaki held onto the elastic of it and just stared at into the darkness.

"Well?"

L jumped a bit hearing him speak and blushed even more looking to the side.

Light chuckled and sighed.

"C'mon, we're both guys. It's not like I'm gonna attack you or anything." He said with another chuckle in between.

With a trembling gulp, L pulled them down and childishly turned away from Light. Even though Light had laughed a bit, he felt the nervous heat coming from him as he took the underwear and through them to the side with the rest of the wet clothing.

* * *

When Light turned back to the teen, he couldn't help but to blush and stare for a moment. He was standing up straight staring at the wall, holding his head down like a sad child. It was by far the most adorable thing Ryuuzaki has done so far. Even though he said he wouldn't, that bad, guy side in the back of his head really wanted to hold him.

Light quickly dismissed the thought and walked over to him grabbing the white boxers he had gotten from his drawer and holding it out to Ryuuzaki.

"C'mon Ryuuzaki, you can't stay naked like that, it'll creep me out."

Ryuuzaki shakily, but quickly moved his hand towards him looking for his arm and grabbed the boxers quick, although he didn't put them on right away. Light cocked an eyebrow, but sighed and turned around. He heard some shuffling so he knew that he noticed him turn. Even though the movement had stopped, Light couldn't turn. For some reason he couldn't look at him. All these weird thoughts that keep appearing in his head, he didn't want them anymore. They were confusing.

"Ryuuzaki I—"

Light cut off feeling Ryuuzaki hug him from behind.

"T-Thank you…Light." He murmured from his shirt.

Light turned around and held onto him, petting him softly.

"Your welcome Ryuuzaki…"

* * *

Mihael walked through the halls of his mansion, owned by his father. With his arms behind his head he walked into his fathers' study. As he walked in he passed by the 16 year old as he put a puzzle together.

"Hey dad!" Mello yelled happily walking up to his desk.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

His blonde hair was held up in a pony tail and was reading some paper (A.N. WHY WITH THE PAPERS??). He wore a black suit and the surrounding area was mainly bookshelves.

"Nothing! Can't your son come in and say hi once in a while? You're always into your work, which by the way I don't know about! So why can't I come in and say I LOVE MY FATHER!? AND W--" Mello was quickly cut off by his father smacking him across the head with the papers he had.

"Stop acting like your mother." He said as he sat back down.

Mello sighed and laughed a bit then turned to the teen finishing the puzzle.

"Hey dada,"

"Don't call me that."

"--why is he always with you?" Mello asked looking back at him and pointing to the boy.

Mihael's father stayed quiet continuing to read.

"YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME!! Ow!" Mello held the side of his head as he was hit again.

Mihael sighed and turned back to him. He was absolutely positive that he had seen him before, but doesn't know where. He looked so familiar. He began to remember his friends from when he was younger. Him and L and (A.N. WON'T TELL YOU!)… I mean, they were best friends so he would never forget them. He watched as the white haired boy put the last piece of a pure white puzzle together and just stared at it; his violet eyes fixed onto the blank color. He looked so much like L in a way, but he really couldn't remember stuff from back then.

Mihael walked up to the shelf that had more blank puzzles and walked over to him.

"Here ya go." He said holding out the box.

The boy looked up at him then at the box.

"Thank you Mihael." He said slowly grabbing the box.

"You're welcome Nate."

* * *

Review equals cookie

Review equals cookie


End file.
